1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display that is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, thereby determining a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and displaying an image by controlling polarization of incident light.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display has been developed in which liquid crystal molecules are arranged such that a major axis of the liquid crystal molecules is perpendicular to a display panel in a state where an electric field is not applied.
The vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display has been developed in a variety of structures including a structure of dividing one pixel into two sub-pixels having different gray scales to ensure lateral visibility.